Several aspects of plasmid biology are being studied. We are isolating and characterizing intermediates that are present during the transfer and replication of the sex factor, F. We are also isolating the products of the in vitro transcription and translation of ColEl and comparing them with in vivo products using gel electrophoresis. The effects of plasmid genes on the radiosensitivity of the host bacteria is also under investigation.